Cutie Sunflower
This is not to be confused with the human, Eden Cudak. |-|Character= Cutie Sunflower, also known as Cutiesunflower the Object Thingy, and formerly Eden the Animator, or Queen Eden is a character created by Eden. Appearance In her 2014 appearance, she appears to be a Comedy World character who is a girl. In 2015, she starts to wear a white shirt, and has pink hair, pants, and shoes. A little later, her skin changed to pink with white hair and she was named Queen Eden. Two years later, she has a picture of Green Rocky wearing a hat on it on her. In her new design, she is green with a picture of Cutiesunflower's Avatar Remake by Bfdi is the best with Green Rocky and Flower Grassy on it. She is the creator of Peashooter and Friends. She also has a Facebook Account. Her appearance later changed in 2018 with her new wikia icon and her body becomes a square instead of rectangle. 2014 *She was named Eden the Animator. *Her voice is TTS Kimberly. *She is a comedy world character. April 2015 *Her voice is changed to TTS Julie. *She wears a white shirt, pink pants, and pink shoes. *Her hair is pink. Late April 2015 *Her name is changed to Queen Eden. *She has pink skin instead of peach. *She wears pink on her. *She wears high heels. *Her hair is white. March - June 2017 *She is no longer made by GoAnimate. *She has a rectangle body. *Her name is changed again into Cutie Sunflower. *Her body is changed into her older wikia profile. *Her face and limbs are in object form. Previous *Her body is changed into a green one with Green Rocky and Flower Grassy on her. Current *Her body is changed into her wikia profile in a square. Coverage Before appearing in Cutie Sunflower The Greatest Singers, she first appeared in the Cup Channel era. Caleb Comedian S1 E1 The Greatest Singers In Caleb Comedian S1 E1 The Greatest Singers, she went on stage with Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl, and Red Furby with Chloe Furby singing the song while dancing. Afterwards, Hovey Dovey appears to be saying "The Singing Kid of Eden Cudak is cool.", meaning that she did good at singing despite Chloe singing instead of Eden. The Greatest Singers She first appeared in object form in the Greatest Singers as the host. Green Cloudy and Inverse Top Hat sang the worst song about Cutie Sunflower and they got out of here by Cutie Sunflower. Green Rocky, Green Ice Cube, and Flower Grassy sang a nice song about Cutie Sunflower so Cutie Sunflower bring the three great singers rewards for being very good singers. She appears in Good News and Bad News and I will be leaving wikia forever, but it's just a joke. Trivia *She tries to be a good object thingy. *In Free-Add Comics, she is known as a hawaiitizer. *Her least favorite character in Battle for Dream Island is Flower, even though she is Cutiesunflower's favorite character in BFB. Gallery Cutie Sunflower Icon.jpg|Her Old Body Cutiesunflower Body New.png|Her New Body Cutie Sunflower 1.png|Older Check It Eyebrows Cutiesunflower New Look.png|Her New Look Cutie Sunflower as Rocky.png|as Rocky Pacman Cutiesunflower Pose.png|as Pacman Pacman Cutiesunflower Body.png|as Pacman but with only body Angry Cutiesunflower.png|When Angry Cutiesunflower New Sad Look.png|New Sad Look Another oldie appearance of Eden.jpg|Her appearance in Mini Furbys S3 E8 Love. Cutiesunflower NEW icon.png|Her very newer body by using her wikia icon. Cutiesunflower Xmas Avatar.png|Her Christmas pfp. Cutie PFP with Naily and Spongy.png|Her pfp with Naily and Spongy. Cutiesunflower Flower PFP.png|Her pfp with Flower. Cutiesunflower Firey Jr. PFP.png|Her pfp with Firey Jr. Cutiesunflower Rocky PFP.png|Her pfp with Rocky in tangerine juice. |-|Roblox= edencudak is a player on Roblox. She joined on June 3rd, 2014. Appearance She is a Roblox figure with magenta hair and arms, a glacier head and torso, and pink legs with cyan shoes. She has a picture of Rocky with his BFDIA 4 voting pose on her torso. Personality She is known to try her best at games she plays, and at times, she may be nice to other people. Trivia *Her account name is Cutiesunflower's real name, but without spaces and all lowercased. *She had twelve alt accounts because she didn't found her main account that time. Gallery Eden Cudak Roblox.png|Her older avatar. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Arms and Legs Category:Cutiesunflower